totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Colin
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Colin. Alfred Alfred's dislike of bullies causes him to hate Colin dearly. He became the very first person to stand up against him on the first day, shoving him away from Rodney and telling him off. Alfred continues to stand up against Colin, and was one of the six to throw a trophy at him at Hannah's elimination. Anita Anita's major issue started in the 12th challenge, the Dirigible Ride, when her phobia of party balloons was exposed. He started to shove one in her face and mock her, and received a kick to the gonads for his bullying. Belinda Belinda has several times coolly warned Colin to watch what he does, or suffer consequences. She was one of the six to brain him with a trophy at Hannah's elimination. Beth Bridgette Colin treats her cruelly like he treats others, such as abusing her in the 12th episode. Nevertheless, Bridgette hates him too. Carol Clive During the Boat Race Colin blew up Clive's boat, calling him a crybaby. Chef Hatchet Chef has not shown any love for Colin, and since the bully is prone to vandalism, which Chef has to clean up, the fearsome cook glares down the bully when he acts up. He has at least once forced Colin to fix whatever mess he made. Chris Maclean Chris loves having Colin on the show, because the bully causes a lot of strife, drama, trouble, and anger to the show, and that's what he wants. Thus, he lets Colin get away with anything, and since the producers have sided with Chris on this, the bully has since exploited this allowance of cruelty. However, Chris also lets the others fight back and hurt him in retaliation. Cody Cody, like most other contestants, has shown great resentment towards Colin. Despite Colin threatening Cody several times, including the first day (to stay out of Room 3, as he wanted it with him and the girls), he was not afraid to stand up to the bully. First time was during the Rookies vs. Veterans challenge, Colin was eyeing Anita and Leshawna(who were wet) in a perverted manner. Cody successfully made him stop by pushing him into the pool, though he was slighty afraid. Another time was during the Super VR challenge; after Colin killed Anita, Cody avenged her by giving Colin the beating of his life time (with his superpowers in the VR challenge). During the RV Race, Colin is shown great jealousy towards him because he's all the girls talk about. Colin goes so far to even beat Cody with a metal pole and throw him in a freezer. Courtney Courtney has shown a great deal of ire towards Colin, has thrown him several times out of the room, and locked him out. She obviously does not trust him anywhere near her. Colin is also intimidated by her after being slapped and shouted at by the CIT during the blimp challenge. Crystal Poor Crystal is usually the target for Colin's inappropriate advances. :See also: Colin and Crystal Daisy Daisy has shown a great deal of dislike for Colin, and when she was eliminated and he mocked her injury, she brought her crutch down on his foot. Duncan Duncan has shown a good deal of dislike for Colin too, probably because he misbehaves himself and is in the same room as his girlfriend. The first challenge involved Duncan and Colin, in which the punk beat the bully mercilessly even when the other contestants were crying out it was enough. Eva Near the end of the Vampire VR episode Eva stated that she wanted to kick Colin first. After Colin beat up Cody, her hatred for him increased a lot Ezekiel Colin thinks he's a dork. During the Zombie VR Ezekiel wanted to KILL Colin for making fun of Bridgette with an arrow, only to be stopped by Heather. Geoff Geoff is one of the few people to show any kindness to Colin, but this is due to misguided belief that Colin is like Duncan, someone who isn't too bad deep down. Colin has abused this with Geoff, killing him in several VR Challenges, but the party animal has been too distracted with his guilt and issues to realize this. However, due to Colin beating up Cody, Geoff started to hate him and didn't want to share a room with him. Gwen Gwen has shown a great deal of dislike towards Colin, even though he has not interacted with her much. She was one of the six to brain him with a trophy at Hannah's elimination,also Gwen Fighting and argues on Colin before Xander Kicks Strongly on Colin's Face Hannah : See: Colin and Hannah Harold Harold called Colin a "rude person" during the MMORPG challenge only to have Colin up in his face saying that he would pull his underwear over Harold's head if he forced him to play.﻿ Heather Izzy Izzy does not like bullies. Izzy kicks Colin where the sun don't shine when he brags about being mean in the confessional. Jasmine Joel Joel's primary anger towards Colin has been how he treats Hannah, and thus brings out the ugly side of the normally very stoic inventor. While Hannah kept Joel's anger at bay, their relationship became stronger. It all accumulated to when Hannah attacked Colin to defend Rodney, and Joel comforted her and told her she had done the right thing. The inventor continues to have a massive grudge towards Colin. Leshawna Leshawna, due to her caring position for others, has come to detest Colin and his constant bullying. She has threatened to harm him several times when he threatens others. She was one of the six to brain him with a trophy at Hannah's elimination. Leshawna has also knocked him unconscious using the nerve pinch Sebastian taught her (on her first try) during the second half of the first racing challenge. During the blimp race LeShawna slapped Colin until he lost consciousness; it was for the challenge but LeShawna clearly did it for reasons other than winning. Lindsay In the pre-challenge for RV Race, Colin made a remark about her chest. This caused her to swat him with the pillow she had, knocking him into the stands and in a trash can. She proudly declared that no one disrespects her chest. Mandy Mandy has grown to hate Colin, especially when he started to make Hannah's life more difficult; the cultist had grown fond of her ever since she saved her life in the second challenge. She was one of the six to brain him with a trophy at Hannah's elimination. Noah Noah, quite bravely considering Colin's aggression, mocks Colin whenever he can, and to his face. Once, Noah even flipped Colin the bird when the bully made a homosexual comment about the the bookworm during the Blimp race. Owen Rodney Rodney is the target of Colin's cruelty, as he is young, shy, and not able to defend himself. Colin used to hurt children back home, so he tries to hurt Rodney too, but his sadistic attempts have always been thwarted by the presence of others on the scene (i.e. Hannah, Sebastian, etc). The prodigy has so far been unable to truly defend himself. Rodney blames himself for Hannah's elimination, as when Colin was being more threatening to him than normal over a bitter defeat, Hannah kicked the bully. Rodney was tearful at her good-bye, and continues to avoid Colin. Sakaki Sakaki is terrified of Colin, and hides behind others when he gets aggressive. Despite her usually shy and kind peronality she was happy when Hannah kicked him when he was insulting Rodney. Sebastian Sebastian was one of the first to deal with Colin. The philosopher knows enough about pressure points to make someone fall asleep by squeezing a certain point of the neck with a pinch, and thus, did that to Colin on the first day when Alfred had him distracted. Since then, Sebastian has used this whenever Colin acts up, especially when he is on his team or when threatening towards people he likes. Trent Tyler Tyler has shown a great deal of abhorrence towards Colin as well. He was one of the six to chuck a trophy at Colin at Hannah's elimination. Xander Xander has immediately taken to intimidating Colin whenever he is rude. On the first day, when Colin groped Crystal inappropriately and Fighting on Gwen, Xander grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up to glare him down. He since continues to make sure Colin does not act up when he is around. Yoshi When Colin made fun of Sakaki and Asian girls in general, Yoshi pointed his sword in Colin's face, prompting the bully to profoundly apologize in terror. Yoshi also deals strongly with Colin when he acts up. Zachary Zachary is one of the few people considered to be Colin's friend. :See also: Colin and Zachary Trivia *If you cannot tell by now, Colin is easily the most conflicting character in TDBG, even worse than Chris Maclean. *While some have criticized Colin in that he is always insulting and offending others, TKN insists that he based him off of real people he knew. Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions